A bank note infeed and outfeed arrangement is known to the art from, for instance, Swedish Patent Specification 210179. This arrangement includes a belt which is wound onto two spools to a greater or lesser extent and which is intended for the temporary storage of bank notes during their passage into and out of the arrangement, via a common infeed and outfeed opening. A separate stripper or doctor means is mounted adjacent the infeed and outfeed opening and the belt to ensure correct feed of the bank notes.
This known arrangement, however, has a somewhat limited area of use and, despite the provision of the stripper means, is encumbered with certain drawbacks with respect to the risk of bank notes sticking to the belt during the outfeed sequence.
Another known arrangement for feeding bank notes, via an infeed opening, along a transport path to a storage space includes detector means operable to detect and control transportation of the bank notes within the arrangement, a plurality of separate storage chambers in the storage space, a collecting chamber, a second transport path extending from the correcting chamber to an outfeed opening, and command means. This known arrangement is described in detail in, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,447, to which reference is made with regard to certain practical elements and components and with regard to solutions in connection with the specific storage means forming part of an inventive arrangement.